


Advantages

by LookingForDroids



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Jess is curious. Rey obliges.Prompt was Rey/Jess with inappropriate use of the Force.





	Advantages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



They're still tangled together, sweat-slick and breathing hard, when Jess asks, "So what's it like, being a Jedi?"

"I'm not," Rey starts, before trailing off, distracted by Jess's hand resting lightly on her stomach.

"Close enough," Jess murmurs, mouth hot against her collarbone and hand drifting lower, slipping between Rey's parted thighs. "What's it like to feel the Force?"

Rey closes her eyes, reaching outside the boundaries of her body, sensing – _slick heat, anticipation, arousal._ All it takes is a ripple of energy brushing against skin and synapses, and Jess gasps, shifting against her.

Rey smiles. "It has its advantages."


End file.
